Satine, But Not the Real Satine
by moulinrougegrl
Summary: This story takes place 3years after Satine Died. Then a girl came to town and her name was Satine,but it's not the Satine that died.It's a Satine that looks almost like the one that died.Christian would never love again.yes it sounds so stupid but im new
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note---I do not own the Moulin Rouge or any of the characters except for Sydney Borenor.  
  
This is my first fic and I hope you all will enjoy it. Plz review. And if there's any mistakes or things you can't read. I'm sorry about that. Tell when this story isn't making sense.  
  
~¤*¤~  
  
Chapter 1: Untitled  
  
It's been 3 years since Satine died. Christian never thought he'd live this long without her. Then one day he woke up one morning with tears streaming down his face. Once again he had dreams of the bad memories in the past Satine. He missed Satine. He wished she were right beside him right now. He wished every night they were up on the clouds in the beautiful night sky. Getting out of his thoughts, he got out of his bed and got dressed. After he was done getting dressed, he decided to go into town because he hasn't for a long time. He's never seen sunlight for a longtime.  
  
~¤*¤~  
  
Sry this is a short chapter. I had to get off because my bro needs to go on. I'm going to be writing it tonight and then right in the morning I'll put it on here. PLZ REVIEW 


	2. Satine Comes to Town and Meets Christian...

Author's Note---I do not own the Moulin Rouge or any of the characters except for Satine. I think.  
  
  
  
No 1 likes this story but o well; no 1 likes me anywhere. I wish I had some reviews ( so heres the 2nd chapter. It's pretty long. Im really working hard on this to make it good for whoever is reading this story. And I'm doing this when I feel sick. And y am I telling you that. I don't noe. And 'O course I suck at writing fics.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Christian opened the door of his garret and walked out. Toulouse was about to go up the stairs to his apartment when he saw Christian walk out of his garret. "Chwistian, where awe (are) you gowing?" Toulouse asked while he was walking toward Christian. "Oh, I was just thinking about going into town for awhile," said Christian with a pale, sad tone of voice. "Oh, Okay then, have fun!" said Toulouse and off he went back to his apartment. Christian walked out of the door and onto the street sidewalk and thought of where to go.  
  
~¤*¤~  
  
Satine walked off the train and got her luggage from a man. "Thank You," she said to the man and he nodded. She then walked a few feet away from the train and just stood there. 'Wow, I can't believe it. I'm here. I'm actually here' she thought and then she walked off to find somewhere to stay. (She was wearing a red dress and she had kinda curly red hair)  
  
~¤*¤~  
  
Christian decided to go to the park. When he got there he found a nice shade under a tree with a bench and sat there and looked at the sky. He sat and thought what would've happened if Satine didn't dye. 'Would've we had a family together? Would've we had children? Who knows.' 'But why! Why did she have to dye!' he screamed in his thoughts. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He thinks he has to just calm down so he's going to just relax and lean on this tree for a little while. And so he did with his eyes closed.  
  
~¤*¤~  
  
Satine was getting tired of looking for some place to stay even though she has only been walking for a few minutes. She saw a park close by so she walked over there and saw a nice shade with a bench under a tree but she saw a person sitting there. 'Oh well. Even though I'd rather be alone it's still no biggie.' She thought. So she walked over there and asked the man, " Do you mind if I sit here?" "No, not at all," said Christian without even looking at Satine. 'Man, that voice sounds familiar' Christian thought. "Um, do you happen to know where I can find a place to stay? Because I just got here," Satine asked. "Yes, I do. You can come with me-" Christian stopped because he turned his head to face her and then he jumped and gasped in shock which made her jump too. "What?" she asked. "Well, y-you just look l-like someone I knew that died th-th-three years ago," said Christian. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that," said Satine. "And what were you going to say before?" "Uh. oh, I live in an apartment building and maybe you can get a place there. You can come with me," said Christian. "Okay, great! Oh, and what's your name?" asked Satine. "It's Christian," he said. "Oh, well nice to meet you Christian. I'm Satine." "You couldn't possibly.no.no.it isn't," Christian said quietly, he didn't want Satine or whoever to hear but she did. "I couldn't possibly what?" she asked questionably. "Oh nothing. It's nice to meet you Satine," said Christian. "Let's get goin' now." Satine got a room near Christian's garret.  
  
  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Plz review. I'll thank everyone who reviews(like you guys r going to go for that). 


	3. Toulouse's Plan

Author's Note---I do not own the Moulin Rouge or any of the characters except for the Satine I made, I think.  
  
Thank you, Hindi Sad Diamonds for being interested in reading my story and that you want more. Thanks for reviewing too. It means a lot to me.  
  
Okay, here's the 3rd chapter and the 4th might not come as fast as the other chapters did. And I'm not good at making chapters.  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think of it. And I'm doing the best I can making the words that Toulouse says like he says in the movie (yea, I know, that doesn't make any sense).  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤* ¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
Chapter 3 Toulouse's Plan  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤* ¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
The next morning, Satine woke up and got dressed to go to town to go look at the stores. She got out of her room and shut the door behind her and then walked down the stairs. Toulouse was bye the stairway and then he turned around and saw her.  
  
"Satine?" said Toulouse quietly but Satine has good ears and heard him.  
  
She saw that he was staring at her too when he said that.  
  
"Okay, now ever since I came here, almost every single person I walk by says my name and I don't even know them and they just seem to know me. What's up with that?" said Satine.  
  
"Oh, I'm sowwy to make you a wittle angwey. It's just that you look exactly like a girl that died 3years ago," said Toulouse.  
  
"That's exactly a guy named Christian said and he said I had the same name too."  
  
"Chwristian? Da Chwristian dat wives here?" Toulouse asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's the one who brought me here because I needed a place to stay," said Satine.  
  
Right then, Toulouse had an idea.  
  
"So you're name is Satine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, Satine. Can you just start to talk to Chwristian?" said Toulouse.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no one really talks to him," Toulouse lied but it was all part of the plan.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤* ¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤* ¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
Oh, and just to tell ya. I'm not going to tell you the plan. You're going to have to figure it out by yourself. It's really, really easy.  
  
The 4th chapter will probably be up like at 6:00pm(central time) just so you guys know. Plz review.  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤* ¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤* ¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~ 


	4. Christian Tells Her The Story

Author's Note---I do not own the Moulin Rouge or any of the characters except for the Satine that i made  
  
Thanks To TheLark for giving me a review. THANKS!  
  
Chapter 4  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Christians Tells Her The Story  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
So later that day, Satine went to Christian's room and knocked. Christian was thinking about Satine(not the one that died)  
about how she can look like Satine(the one that died) when he heard a knock on the door and then he  
went to see who it was.   
  
"Hi," said Satine  
.  
"Hi." he said back. they stood there for a moment. Christian didn't know what to say. She just looked just like her.  
He want to kiss her but he doesn't even know her.  
  
"uh. can i come in?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yea, sure." said Christian getting out of his thougts.  
  
"So, why did you come here?Here. Not the town." he asked. She didn't want to tell him that Toulouse asked her if she could  
talk to him because thatS JUST SOOO STUPID!  
  
"Oh, well, you're like the only person that i know here so I just wanted to get to know you better." she lied.   
  
"oh." he said.  
  
"Soo...when did you come here? To this town?"she asked. 'Oh now why did she have to bring that up? now i   
have to tell her all of it. all of the bad memories.'  
  
"I came in 1899"he said.  
  
"Why?"she asked. 'why does she have to ask this questions?' Christian thought.  
  
"Because I wanted to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and love." Christian said and usually it starts to hurt when he's   
talking about this but i guess not with her. 'hey, im actually comfortable talking to her about this now' he thought(again).   
(and just to tell yas, they're sitting down right now, sry i didn't tell you that earlier) " Do you want a drink?"   
  
"No, thank you and so anyways, and now why aren't you writing songs, poetry, and stories anymore?" asked Satine. Christian  
told Satine all about the show Spectacular Spectaculer and about Satine.(does that make sence?) When he was   
telling her about the opening night of Spectaculer Spectaculer, she noticed that tears were forming in his eyes.  
She was about to cry herself but she didn't want to show it.  
  
"I shouldn't have ask you that question because it must be really hard for you," said Satine.  
  
" Oh no it's quite alright because now you know me mostly," said Christian as the tears forming in his eyes were going away.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said.  
  
"Now i need to know why you came here." said christian  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
okay, thats where im going to stop and then in the next chapter i'll have Satine tell why she went to  
Montmartre, okay? okay.(at least i think you said okay).  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~ 


	5. Satine Tells Why She Came to Montmartre

Author's note---you know what it is.  
  
Thanks to Hindi Sad Diamonds for reviewing for each chapter and being interested in this story. THANX!  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Chapter 5  
Satine Tells Christian Why She Came To Montmartre  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
"Now I need to know why you came here," said Christian, really into this conversation.  
  
"Well....I wanted to get away from my family," said Satine.  
  
"What?!" said Christian. ' I knew he was going to say that,' thought Satine. Christian couldn't believe   
his ears. "Why would you want to get away from your family?"  
  
"Because all they did is yell at me for things i didn't do. And they did horrible things to me. When i was little,   
I thought i was going to dye there from all the things they did to me. But somehow i made it until i could get  
away. They did want me to leave because they loved doing those things to me. But i didn't care, I just left.  
And they said that i was a mistake." said Satine. Christian would've gotton away from his family if his family  
did all that to him too.  
  
"Okay, I don't want to know the details because i can almost picture then in my head," said Christian. They  
didn't say anything for a moment until Satine said,"Well, it's getting late. I should go now."  
  
"Yeah, See you tomorrow?" said Christian.  
  
"Sure, Bye!" said Satine and got up and walked out of the door.  
  
"Bye!"  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Ok, sorry that was a short chapter. I couldn't think of what they should talk about next but i have an idea for  
the next chapter so I'll be writing it right now! Thanks for the reviews everybody!  
Oh, It's the author of this story and I wanted to know if I should add more chapters because no one really is   
reviewing so can you guys tell me if I should or not?  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~ 


	6. Christian's Dream/Satine's Dream That Ni...

Author's note--- you know what it is.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
I can't believe some one is reading this story!!!!!sniffle,sniffle. thanx for reading the.bleakest.angel!  
okay sorry it was a long time since i updated. i was on a trip. okay here is the 6th chapter.  
not sure if it's good though.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
chapter 6.  
  
Christian's Dream/Satine's Dream that night.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Christian's Dream  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
Christian was dancing on the clouds and there he saw, both of the Satines.  
  
The Satine that died 3 years ago and the one he spent the other days with.(did u get that?)  
  
They're both smiling and now is the part that Christian goes to one of the Satines   
  
and dances with her.  
  
Christian wanted Satine(movie satine) back and if he could ever get her back,  
  
dream or not, he still would.  
  
But, shockingly for christian. He went for the Satine that lived.  
  
Christian suddenly awoke and sat up.   
  
'What a weird dream' he thought.  
  
' Was it supposed to mean something? but What?  
  
What does it mean? Does it mean I have to get over Satine that died and go for the Satine that   
  
is living???   
  
NO. I would never get over satine. Never.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Satine's Dream  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Satine in the train and looked out of the window.  
  
It wasn't Montmartre. It was somewhere else.  
  
Somewhere she didn't recgornize.   
  
The train stopped and she got up with her luggage in hand and got off the train.  
  
She then walked to an apartment and when she was walking up the stairs, she saw Christian.  
  
She then woke up.(author talking: sorry, i didn't know what else should happen in Satines dream. sowwy).  
  
'What the hell?' satine thought.  
  
'why did i have this dream?  
  
Does it mean whereever i go, christian will be there?  
  
That I have to be with him forever?  
  
who knows. i know i don't i just have to wait and see.'  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Yeayea i know you hated this chapter. Me and my friends r kinda busy making another story  
  
that is competely different than this.   
  
I didn't put it on fanfiction.net yet because we're figuaring out the first chapter and the characters   
  
and what the story is about and stuff.  
  
k?  
  
I'll only continue if someone reviews in 5 days. K?  
  
******************************************************************************** 


End file.
